Moi ? Jaloux ? De ce snobinard à lunettes ?
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Isshin invite Kisuke à un déjeuner avec Ryuuken Ishida. Le problème, c'est que le père d'Uryuu est tellement "captivant" que Kurosaki père en oublie son ami Shinigami qui le prend assez mal. Yaoi. Petit One-Shot sans prétention sur un couple sous-exploité


_Titre__: Moi ? Jaloux ? De ce snobinard à lunettes ?_

_Couple__: Isshin Kurosaki x Kisuke Urahara_

_Rating__: T_

_Disclaimer__: Les persos on radicalement refusé de venir avec moi U.U ... Ils préfèrent rester avec Tite Kubo sous prétexte que je suis trop sadique Y.Y ..._

_NDA__: Voilà mon petit cadeau pour Chikara Ao ! J'espère que ce one-shot va te plaire !_

qpqpqpqpqpqp

Dans le restaurant, tous les regards étaient attirés vers une table à laquelle trois hommes étaient attablés. Il y avait un albinos habillé en homme d'affaire un peu coincé, un brun avec une chemise violette qui faisait l'idiot et enfin un blond portant un yukata vert et des guettas. Il avait également un bob, qu'il avait retiré. Ce blond n'était autre que Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke commençait tout simplement a en avoir marre. Ce quincy lui sortait par les trous de nez. Extérieurement, il paraissait être à peu près dans son état normal, mais un avis de mort concernant la personne nommée Ryuuken Ishida venait d'être placardé dans son cerveau.

Il n'arrivait pas saisir le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi "expressif" qu'Isshin puisse être ami avec cet être psychorigide. Kisuke n'était pas vraiment d'un naturel vulgaire, mais il aurait vraiment aimé dire à cet enfoiré qui avait un balais enfoncé bien profondément dans son cul de snobinard à lunettes d'aller se faire voir.

De quel droit osait-il poser sa main décharnée sur l'épaule musclée de Kurosaki ? Et l'autre qui entrait dans son jeu ! Il avait totalement l'impression d'être invisible, ou de faire partie du décors. Et c'était un peu le cas, vu qu'il était carrément tenu à l'écart. Le blond commençait donc à s'énerver franchement.

Mais les deux autres ne voyait pas du tout les ondes négatives que dégageait le scientifique, trop absorbés par leur conversation. La tension montait, inlassablement. Alors qu'Isshin se tordait de rire à la suite d'une pseudo-vanne de l'albinos, le blond se leva brusquement et quitta les lieux, sous le regard stupéfait de son ami, qui se leva à son tour pour rejoindre l'homme au bob.

_Kisuke ! Eh Kisuke ! Tu nous fais quoi, là ?

_Rien ! Retourne avec _Ryuuken_ ! Il doit se sentir un peu seul ! cracha le blond sans s'arrêter.

_Pardon ? demanda Isshin, surpris par le ton employé par Urahara.

_Allez, vas-y, te préoccupe pas de ma poire, ça sert à rien !

_Kisuke !

Le médecin l'avait saisi par les bords de son yukata et l'avait ramené vers lui de sorte que le plus petit soit face à lui. Il fut déconcerté en voyant son regard vert blessé. Kisuke se dégagea sèchement de la prise d'Isshin et s'éloigna, ayant perdu toute nonchalance. Le brun retourna à table, perturbé par l'attitude de son ami. Enfin, il tirerait tout ça au clair après le déjeuner.

qpqpqpqpqpqp

Kisuke s'assit lourdement sur son futon, vidé. L'attitude quasiment indifférente d'Isshin et le fait qu'il n'ait pas du tout essayé de le retenir l'avait blessé plus que ce que ça fierté lui permettait d'admettre. Il eut un sourire triste. Cela faisait des années qu'il tentait d'attirer l'attention du médecin.

Il était tombé amoureux de lui quelques années après la mort de sa femme. Mais, n'ayant pas voulu le brusquer, il lui avait laissé le temps de faire son deuil. Mais maintenant que celui-ci était fait, Isshin n'avait d'yeux que pour Ryuuken. Le voir rire ainsi et faire fis de sa présence l'avait sincèrement fait souffrir.

Tsss ! Il agissait comme une gamine à son premier flirt. Sauf qu'il ne flirtait pas. Même s'il aurait bien aimé... Merde, il était l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. L'amour qu'il portait à Isshin depuis des années était omniprésent et désormais bien ancré

dans son âme.

_Tsss, je suis un imbécile ! soupira-t-il.

_Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? interrogea une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur l'objet de ses tourments s'asseoir de l'autre côté du matelas et poser ses mains sur ses épaules en approchant son visage du sien. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Il sentait son odeur, son souffle caresser doucement sa peau. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible qu'à ce moment là. Les yeux bruns d'Isshin étaient plantés dans les siens, le faisant fondre. Et la voix grave qui lui parla finit de l'achever.

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as agit de cette façon, tout à l'heure.

_Je... Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien ! se reprit Kisuke.

_Si ce n'était rien, tu ne te braquerais pas comme ça, soupira le médecin en soupirant d'exaspération.

_Très bien ! Si tu veux tant le savoir, je t'invite à un déjeuner avec Byakuya Kuchiki, j'éclate de rire même s'il lance une vanne nulle et je te snobe pendant tout le repas !! cracha le blond en se retirant de la prise d'Isshin.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chat en colère. Il pouvait presque voir Kisuke faire le gros dos et sortir ses griffes ! Cela détonnait fortement de l'accoutumée où le blond était si espiègle que c'en était exaspérant. Le plus frappant c'était que le regard d'ordinaire moqueur et joyeux de Kisuke, était sombre et furieux. Le brun réfléchit donc _(là je vois votre étonnement U.U)_ et un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

_Ca y est ! dit-t-il en frappant son poing contre sa paume, l'air trèèèèès intelligent de celui qui vient de tout capter accroché au visage. Tu es jaloux !

_Pardon ?!! s'écria Kisuke.

_Tu - es - ja - loux ! répondit l'autre en riant.

_Hein ? Mais de qui ?

_De Ryuuken ! répondit Isshin avec un grand sourire.

_Moi ? Jaloux ? De ce snobinard à lunettes ? Nan mais tu débloques là !!!

_Si si si, tu es jaloux ! Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Kisuke est jalouuuuux !!

_N'importe quoi !! Je ne suis pas jaloux !

_Si tu l'es !

_Non, c'est pas vrai !!

_Alors si tu n'es pas jaloux, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es énervé ?

_Ce... Ca n'a rien avoir ! Je trouve juste que c'est gonflé d'inviter un ami à déjeuner pour l'ignorer ensuite ! répliqua le blond, furax.

_Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Kisuke est jaloux ! chantonna le brun, pas convaincu pour un sou.

_Nan mais tu vas te taire, oui ?! cria Kisuke en assommant à moitié le médecin.

S'en suivit une lutte digne de deux gamins de six ans, que je ne juge pas nécessaire de vous raconter vu que je crois que vous avez compris le principe... Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que le "combat" se transforma en bataille de chatouillis _(Notez que Kisuke est extrêmement chatouilleux ^^)_.

Bataille qui s'acheva sur le lit, le blond allongé sur le dos, le brun assit sur son bassin, lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le brun afficha son sourire crétin au commerçant totalement immobilisé.

_J'ai gagné ! Et tu es un gros jaloux. Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'es, surtout de Ryuuken... rajouta-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers l'homme vêtu de vert _(comme Robin des Bois xD Aïe ! C'est pas parce que c'est pas drôle que vous avez le droit de me frapper _o_)_.

Celui-ci piqua un fard monumental. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui... Il commençait à faire chaud... Très chaud... Puis le blond capitula. Isshin voulait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Et bien il allait être servit ! Kisuke releva alors la tête vers son tortionnaire, et l'embrassa. Celui-ci le relâcha, mais au lieu de se reculer, répondit au baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, en se rappelant que, même s'ils étaient morts, ils avaient _quand même_ besoin de respirer... Comme quoi être un shinigami ne servait pas à grand chose...

_Si c'est ça qui te tracassait, tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite, dit Isshin, amusé.

_Tu vas voir, espèce de sadique ! Comment as-tu osé me faire poireauter dans mon jus !

S'en suivit une _autre_ bataille, mais qui cette fois alla un peu plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

qpqpqpqpqpqp

Lorsqu'Ichigo alla chez Urahara en compagnie de Shinji cet après-midi là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir _ça_. En effet il fut plutôt choqué de voir son père en pleine action avec son ancien maître. Le nouveau maître, lui, fut content de la nouvelle, en balançant un léger " depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ces deux là ! ".

Puis il attrapa le Kurosaki fils par la peau du cou, ne souhaitant pas déranger plus longtemps les deux hommes qui, de toute façon, ne les avaient même pas remarqués, apparemment trop occupés pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

De plus, Shinji se fit une joie de s'occuper du rouquin déboussolé.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut Kisuke qui s'occupa d'Isshin, lui aussi déboussolé, mais par la vue de son fils gémir sous les coups de reins de Shinji Hirako. Le brun râla que Shinji n'avait pas le droit de toucher à l'innocence de son fils. Et Kisuke n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il avait "toucher à l'innocence de son fils"

Comme quoi les Kurosaki ne couchent qu'avec des blonds U.U...

qpqpqpqpqpqp

_Bon, bravo l'originalité U.U ... Comme par hasard, c'est toujours "malencontreusement" que les persos se retrouvent dans ce genre de position A_A'_

_Désolé Chikara, mais là, niveau inspiration, c'était la desh YwY !! Par contre, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un petit Shinji x Ichigo dans le tas ^^_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ ! (Même si perso, je trouve pas ça fantastique non plus U.U')_


End file.
